Library of Lust
by ThisIsMySmutAccount
Summary: Emerald had found herself lethargic as of late. With the Vytal tournament practically a month away, perhaps some after hours use of the academy library can grant her a reprise from the tedium of school life. One-shot. Group. Rated M.


**Disclaimer** – I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth.

* * *

 **Library of Lust**

Walking the lonely grounds of Beacon Academy under the bleeding moonlight tread Emerald Sustrai. With a sigh and empty eyes, she trudged along at a slow pace.

Their trio had done it. Under the guise of transfer students visiting for the tournament, they had successfully sneaked into and infiltrated Beacon. The Vytal Festival would officially begin at the start of the next month. It was then that all the schemes and planning would come to fruition.

Unfortunately, this left them with over three full weeks until the designated date. Three dragging weeks.

Any sense of thrill or excitement from crossing over into enemy lines had drained away long ago. Their pilfered Haven uniforms having thrown off any suspicion, they were perfectly camouflaged. So much so, they all had maybe a little too much time on their hands. Stripping away the combat exercises that were far and in between, the facility was essentially a prep school, a location none of them fit in.

Go to class. Go to lunch. Don't stand out. After, return to the dorm to review and discuss upcoming plans.

Rinse and repeat.

Never had the thief thought that the build up to such sinister intentions could result in such monotony. It was becoming a test in patience more than anything else.

Her partner was not helping. Truth be told, he was equally as bored as she was, she could tell that much. Unfortunately, while they often fueled off each other's misery, he had somehow gained the upper hand. Practically aglow at her doldrums, she was left with nothing to siphon for her own enjoyment. Tying his shoe laces together while he slept helped out during one particularly gloomy morning, but the elation she felt when his smug face met carpet had sadly worn off.

So, here she found herself. Here she strolled. Walking aimlessly around campus in her mostly black uniform, she let the brisk night air embrace her. The feeling of a cool breeze wrapping around the skin of her exposed thighs felt great. It was a nice contrast to the classrooms that were too crowded and too stuffy.

While they were told upon arrival that Beacon had a stringent curfew, her group quickly found out that that statement wasn't entirely true. The academy did have security that clocked in after hours, this extended to preliminary defenses. Inside the school however, only highly important faculty buildings were given watch. This meant the mint haired pickpocket may as well have had free reign come nightfall.

Cinder, for obvious reasons, was delighted at this discovery. Yet, Mercury, the degenerate as he was, enjoyed his eight hours. An intruder as he may have been, beds were beds, and he enjoyed a good one no matter the circumstances.

Shuffling ahead one foot at a time, Emerald held her arms as she walked. Her gaze was unfocused, distant and dull.

She needed excitement. It wasn't as though she was longing for the days when she was chased by police, but she needed some form of stimulation. This lifestyle didn't suit her, pretend as it may have been.

As she was about to retire to her dorm, the sounds of footsteps other than hers suddenly caught her attention. Lifting her head up, she stared across the central plaza to spy a small group of boys heading off in a somewhat rowdy state. A quick glance at their get ups was enough to distinguish them as Beacon students.

Initially, she was planning to ignore them and slip away. That was until she picked up on something peculiar. Studying the layout, she knew there was only one main building in the direction they were heading, the library.

Turning around on her heels, the thief started tailing the disorderly bunch. Quickening her pace to keep up, the smallest hints of a smirk graced her features. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to find, but maybe watching some late night vandalism would hold her attention for the time being.

Hiding herself behind the corner of a nearby building, the teen continued her surveillance. She expected them to round off toward the back, or move toward the side. Instead, they did something surprising, their whole group walked right up to the main double doors.

Were they actually planning on breaking down the front doors?

Bold. Stupid, but bold.

A lone member stepped up and started fussing with the doorknob. Everyone around them was watching and waiting as he did. Within seconds, the door was open and the group let themselves in. The last shutting the door behind him.

Eyes growing wide at the development, Emerald slowly moved out of hiding. Compelled to find out what was going on, she steadily approached.

Making her way up the external stairs to the Beacon library, the teen stayed cautious of her surroundings. Reaching the entrance, she glanced around quickly before kneeling in front of the doorknob.

Swiftly, she started examining it's condition. There were no signs of forced entry, no scrapes from high-end tools. It almost seemed unused.

Pressing her ear up against the door, she could not make out the sounds of anyone immediately on the other side. Reaching up, she grabbed the handle and turned it gently at a fixed speed to prevent any unwanted creaks. As expected, she met no resistance. Somehow, someway, they had unlocked the door naturally, meaning only one thing.

Why would students have the key to the school library?

Emerald asked herself, guardedly pulling the door open. Peering inside, she found no one watching the door. The building was dark and appeared untouched, as it was supposed to be this time of day. Sneaking in without a sound, she carefully shut the door behind her without so much as a sound. Not even the faintest _click_ was heard as she reset the knob to it's neutral position.

Taking her first few steps inside the darkened building, she started hearing strange sounds. She couldn't quite make it out, but it was something between whimpering a choking.

Hugging the closest bookshelf, she turned her head to find something she never expected. Rounding the corner, the vandal was met with an outrageous sight. It was something that stopped her in her tracks and dropped her jaw to the floor.

Kneeling on the floor was the appointed bimbo herself, Yang Xiao Long. Draped in the midnight radiance that illuminated the campus grounds from the giant vertical windows, her actions were revealed, laid bare as could be.

With each of her knees digging into the carpet, the blonde was throating another student's cock from head down near the base. The drool glistened as it ran down the corners of her mouth and dripped onto her open chest. Her head bobbing so dutifully, her body jiggled in all the right ways. Gagging when it reached farther than intended, she pulled back just enough to catch her breath and try again.

Swallowing a heavy gulp, Emerald looked on completely stunned. Her feet wouldn't move. Her eyes couldn't tear themselves away.

Five of Beacon's male attendees encircled the girl all around. Ditching their shirts, they all stood there in anticipation, their dicks hanging out as they waited for the woman's service.

Apart from her shoes and thigh-high stockings, the brawler wasn't wrapped in nothing but her naked flesh. The leggings ending a smidge above the knees, it squeezed the meat of her lean yet thick and supple inner legs.

With so many takers, the blonde was using both of her hands as well as the gate of her mouth. Her thumbs pressed and stroked the glands as she pumped them out and inward. An expectancy was visible on her face the longer the session went on.

One of the boys grew impatient. Grabbing her by the skull, he forced his throbbing girth into her mouth. Holding her head with both hands, he slammed her nose against his midsection as he pulled her down as far as he could, hitting the back of her throat.

Yang didn't resist, not at all. Proceeding a muffled moan of pleasure, she went right back to work, salivating from both ends.

The carpet between her legs was growing damp from a few droplets. Flowing freely from her drenched sex, a small stream of slick juices trailed down her inner parts of her thighs before hitting the floor. The small pool was growing wider by the minute and showed no signs of stopping.

So bewildered by what she was witnessing, the creeping thief wound up leaning against the bookshelf beside her. Pressing against a large tome, she ended up pushing the volume in, knocking down the text behind it.

 _Thud_

Everyone stopped what they were doing, both parties freezing up entirely. The most uncomfortable silence ever imaginable was ushered in. The slurping pop that came as the blonde flopped the cock out her mouth only made things worse. Staring blankly at each other, the two girls locked eyes, the pair as stiff as a Grimm caught in the headlights.

"H-Hey there." Yang awkwardly choked out with a low cough. Her throat, likely dry for a multitude of obvious reasons.

"Hi..." The interloper replied back with an equally matched feeling of discomfort. That same level of which had settled in everyone present in the building, without exception.

 **… … …**

The blonde bombshell was upright and sandwiched between two of the group members. Pressing their bodies together, the two men possessively ran their hands up and down her voluptuous body, digging into her flesh. She straddled their hard cocks against her skin in her hands as her lips were stolen from her. Whenever the pair would squeeze down on her meatier assets, she would moan into whomever's mouth had claimed her at the time.

The lustful rubbing was reaching it's peak. Yang began grinding the space between her lower half against one of the men's pant leg, a light stain left where she did.

One of the two bent down beneath her center. Wrapping both of her muscular arms around her thighs, a short grunt was all it took to lift her up off the ground. Laughing playfully with a bubbling excitement, Yang eagerly sunk her teeth into the main's lips, sucking on his lower lip as he did the same.

Seated on a vacant table a little ways down, Emerald sat and stared with a neutral expression. Holding her head up with one hand, she had the appearance of a bored moviegoer.

On her left and right, leaning on the same table were two men from the group. Their gazes both glued to the same sinful scene.

"Basically," Emerald began aloud, not bothering to face either of the two as she did. "it's consensual?" She asked, mostly for verification.

"Yup." The student on the right replied in a no-nonsense tone.

"If you ask me, she's more into it than we are." The other said, chiming in.

"You don't say?" The mint-haired teen chastised listlessly. As she did, her eyes watched onto the hormone-crazed hump pile steadily forming in front of them, moans filling the room while she did.

"We get bored from time to time, so we meet up once a week." The first divulged, informatively. "She thought it'd be a good excuse to unwind."

"Hard part was finding a place that was big _and_ quiet." The second added with a stretch.

"Which explains the duped library key." Emerald acknowledged, the last few inconsistencies resolving in her head. "A library though? Really?" She asked, shooting a judgmental glare at the man to her left.

"Hey!" The student barked back at the less than approving look. "We clean up." He brought up, defensively.

Hopping off the table, the other man stood up. Walking in front of her, he grabbed her attention.

"It's only temporary." He brought up. "We're still looking for the school sex dungeon." The man joked with a straight face.

The thief held back a single snort, glancing away. She had always found herself weak to dry snark. It tickled her in just the right ways. It was the humor she and Mercury took part in between their fits of hating each other.

"I take it you like to watch?" The man opposite of her commented, casually. The question was proposed half in jest, but also in earnest.

Truth be told, the sight of the bimbo on her hands and knees being used and abused was gratifying in it's own way. To avoid complication, it was probably best to withhold from divulging that face however.

"I'm still taking it all in." The teen admitted in honestly.

The best lies were those built on truth. A lesson she had learned so long ago that she couldn't precisely finger when.

"What about you two?" Emerald brought up, shifting the focus away from herself. "Don't feel like getting it on with the rest of the pack over there?" She prodded in a provoking manner.

"Well, we had to make sure you didn't run off, for starters. That would have been bad." The standing man admitted, openly.

Emerald's smirk crept along into a full blown nefarious grin at the last comment. Adjusting, she sat up a little straighter. She may as well have drew a full house in a game of cards if her expression meant anything.

"Oh yeah. I've got you all by the neck with this juicy info, don't I?" She announced, happily.

The student still seated beside her grimaced somewhat. Still watching the blonde's passion foreplay, he grew a more downcast frown.

"Eh, it's more than just that though." The more easygoing of the pair brought up, touching back on the earlier subject. "Girl's got a knockout body. No way around that. But, we're just not as into it as the rest of the group."

Cocking a brow, Emerald gave a cursory glance toward the man next to her.

"Is the water too dirty in the deep end?" She ridiculed, coming of more mean-spirited than she was initially willing to reveal.

"Nah. She's just not our type." The other revealed, smiling away. Their guest's nasty little comment successfully jabbing him more than he was proud to admit.

This bit of info was more intriguing than anything else she'd heard all night. At the very least, it had the potential of entertaining her more anyway.

"What was that?" The thief asked in a pestering taunt.

They were not getting off that easily. She was going to make it perfectly clear what the two of them were in for. If she could drag it out longer than needed, well, worse things had happened.

"Maybe you like slimmer girls?" Emerald suggested, dancing around her new found favorite subject. "The quiet types? Maybe you like them older?" She japed in a painfully transparent innocence.

Looking between the two, she noticed neither were looking directly at her. All the while, a colorful flush sat healthily against their cheeks. Emerald couldn't contain the barrel of laughter that followed her assessment.

"You two are _way_ too hopeful." She insulted, rubbing one of her eyes.

"I've been called worse things." The man standing above said, pushing passed the embarrassment as he turned to face her.

"Same." The other agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Watching the boys struggle against bashful states, Emerald allowed her wandering gaze to dip down lower. The two shared a common trait that piqued her interest. They shared a tightness of their slacks. Two clean, firm bulges were pressing up against their fabric and they weren't settling down.

Feeling a bit mischievous, the thief reached up to the neck of her uniform. Slowly, she began undoing the buttons one by one. Catching the boys' attention, she maintained eye contact the whole way through until her fingers finished. Slipping the black blazer off her shoulders, she laid it down next to her.

The pristine white blouse was a strong contrast to the chocolate tinted skin it covered up. Undoing the topmost button of the under attire, she paused over the one seated at the head of her chest. The two teens stared intently, even their breathing seemed heavier. She had the two completely under her spell, no semblance required. Lowering the hand completely, she laid it down against her inner thigh. She would let their anticipation rise further.

Down the ways, Yang was still hoisted up in a larger man's arms. Content with suckling the man's lips with her own, she didn't even realize he had been moving them closer to the table. Lowering her, the man laid her down along the wooden surface.

Initially, the party girl flinched at the cold chill of the wood nipping at her backside. When the man lowered himself to meet her, he fiended for her taste again, snatching her lips once more. The intoxicating excitement overrode the reflex as Yang eagerly spread herself for the larger man.

Standing back up, her partner seized her by both ankles. Opening her up a little wider, he pulled her closer to the edge, adjusting himself in turn.

He would not wait another instant. In one carnivorous thrust, his rock hard shaft pierced her until the head rammed up against the entrance of her womb. So forceful, the whole table shook from his action.

"Yes!" Yang cried out, feverishly.

When the student started pumping in and out of her, gasps of heavy pants replaced any facade of normal breathing. It was like he was stealing the air away from her. Biting down on her lower lip, Yang gave her bouncing breasts a long hard squeeze. Letting go, she ran her finger nails through her wildfire-like hair.

Tired of waiting on the sides, the other two walked over. Occupying the woman on opposing sides, their hands glided up and down her toned and sexy body. Taking up the old task, they separately started groping her chest, exerting a tingling pressure by fondling with different strengths.

Yang smiled at the ample affection and attention she was receiving. Without warning, one of the three stuck a pair of fingers in her mouth. Massaging the inside of her cheek, they dove deeper toward the back of her tongue.

Grabbing the teen's arm, the blonde slowly started sucking on the digits as she gradually pulled them out. As she did, she ran the tip of her tongue all around, coating the full surface from nail and over each knuckle. Passing her lips, a messy trail of saliva connected the two in a string.

All eyes on her, Yang was beaming. An appealing giggle captivated them.

"More." She breathlessly whispered, practically mouthing it out, to which all three happily obliged.

Still enjoying the show, Emerald decided to ramp up her teasing.

Leaning further back, she sat more comfortably, pushing out her chest as she did. Reaching for her skirt, she pulled the material up no more than a couple inches. The added skinship was minute, but the ferocity of the pair's combined stares were setting her pulse ablaze.

"What would you do?" She asked, snapping the boys attention away from her legs. Gaining two confused expressions, she elaborated. "If you could have me the way they have her, what would you do?"

The standing student walked closer. He leaned on the table next to her, earning her consideration in the form of an offhanded glance.

"I'd treat you like a queen." He informed, attempting to act suave.

"Ha!" Emerald laughed, looking away. "Talk about a hopeless romantic." She criticized, a smile painting her features nonetheless.

"And you?" She inquired, turning to face the other.

"I'd service you all night." The vulgar student seated beside her boasted. His promise sold with a cocky grin.

"All night?" She challenged, seductively pulling them in with her words. "Prove it." She demanded flatly and without explanation.

Reaching up the sides of her skirt, Emerald's thumbs hooked onto something. Dragging the object down, a slender pair of gray panties slid off the meat of her thighs. Pulled over he knees, she dropped them. Letting gravity take over, they fell onto her shoes. Stepping out of one side, the tiny piece of underwear dangled loosely off one foot. Crossing her legs, she prevented any early sneak peaks.

"If you can really last all night, maybe I'll keep quiet about this filthy little club of yours." She proposed, inviting them to come closer.

Disregarding a tentative approach, the student seated beside her scooted over as to be even nearer. Shoulder to shoulder, he started bridging the gap between their faces.

"I'll make it worth your— Mmph." The male flirtatiously tried to begin, only getting halfway before Emerald's risen hand separated their embrace. Her palm now blocking his lips.

"No kissing." The manipulator brought up, establishing a clear ground rule. In doing so, her features were less than amused.

Pulling himself away, a frivolous scowl flickered across the rejected man's face.

"Can I kiss you somewhere else?" He asked, incorrigibly. As he did, his hand started feeling up the cusp of her left thigh.

His hand was cold to the touch. Despite this, his movements were firm, the motions, deliberate. His fingertips were stroking the tissue of her leg as he ran them up and down. Every pass delved deeper up toward her waist while simultaneously rotating to the inner side.

Undoing her crossed legs, she widened them for him, allowing access. The moment she did, he pulled his hand away.

Vaulting off the table, he knelt down directly below her. Now underneath, his hands returned to the woman's legs as he steadily drew closer. Without restraint, he pushed his head between her knees, burying his face inside her skirt.

Emerald felt something shoot throughout her body when the man's hot exhale brushed against her most sensitive area. Subconscious as it was, her own breathing hitched as he did. When the man's tongue slid down the lips of her pussy, the sensation from before multiplied. Clenching her hands hard against the edge of the table, she draped her legs over his shoulders, letting him in deeper.

Walking over, the other student took a seat beside her, positioning himself partially behind. Starting with her shoulders, he began rubbing his hands up and over them, his touch almost chaste in comparison to the first.

It didn't take long however for the same touch to travel lower toward her chest. Rather than squeeze or pull, he kneaded the two mounds with symmetrical soft pushes.

"Hold on." Emerald spoke up, ceasing the man's frontal massage.

Pulling at the base of her blouse, she proceeded to untuck it from her skirt. Reaching up from inside the dress ware, it only took seconds for the sound of a light _click_ to be heard. Following a quick tug, a bra in the same style of her other undergarments was revealed. Putting it down, she dropped it off toward her discarded blazer.

One less obstacle in his way, the student behind her went right back to his work. His motions were identical to before, but with one less layer of clothing blocking direct touch, Emerald was having trouble controlling herself. Leaning into his bare chest, she brought a hand up to her face. When she felt a moan approaching, she would bite down on the knuckle of her index finger. She wouldn't allow herself to let out any pitiful sounds, not this soon, not yet.

The boy offering lip service was growing bolder by the second. Initially starting down the middle, occasionally flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue, he had moved on from that. Utilizing his fingers, he opened her up, granting himself further reach. Sticking it further in, the sides scraped her inner walls, the tip penetrating her more than an inch. All the while, he happily lapped up any and all of her leaking juices.

Emerald was finding herself beginning to grind into the other's mouth. When she noticed, she lifted up her legs. Wrapping them around the back of his head, she pulled him closer so that his face was perpetually pressed up against her, dragging herself against his touch.

A clear view ahead of her, she watched as the blonde continued to be fucked hard by the trio. Hands taking up every plump area they could. She was being handled like a piece of meat made for others. Her constant screams were made a permanent part of the library's ambiance. Emerald could feel herself heat up at the depraved sight. Maybe she did like to watch.

The lightheadedness was beginning to set in. Reaching behind her, she squeezed her hand around the masseuse's bicep. At the same time, her legs locked up tighter around the other. With rapid breaths pouring out of her, the two picked up on her state right away. Movements speeding up, the quality of the service didn't waver. Each one of them was dedicated to their tasks, neither of them letting up.

Emerald's crimson gaze shot up at the ceiling as her head rocked back. Her nails dug into the arm of the student behind her. Both of her knees started shaking. A tongue flicked her clit as a pair of fingers thumbed over her nipples, pushing her to the edge. She came. Lightening bolts of pleasure replaced the slow burning fire lit inside of her. Her whole body grew limp. Losing her hold over the two, she collapsed backward, truly falling into the other's arms, where she was left a panting wreck.

Yang had been exchanged between the three men so much that she had stopped keeping track of how many times. The huntress in-training's form resembled that of a messy puddle. Half a dozen stains painted the area between her legs as the length beyond her knees drooped softly over the edge.

With the other two having just taken their turn with her, the third approached. He was the largest physically. His member, as stiff as when they started. Yang grinned, cheeks burning up at the sight of the throbbing erection.

Carried up off the edge in a bridal carry, the bruiser giggled joyously. Enjoying the hold, she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing into the role as she ran her fingers through his hair. The moment she did, he bent his head down, slipping his thick tongue passed her lips.

The blonde moaned into the man's mouth as the other's hot tongue invaded her body. Intertwined, they started fighting one another even with the man's clear size advantage. Surrendering, she started suckling it instead. Drool overflowed out of her mouth. It ran down the corners of her lips before falling onto her breasts and hard nipples.

Bringing the two of them closer to the floor, the man laid the blonde down onto the carpet. The hold around his neck never breaking, he quickly mounted himself on top of her. Yang couldn't have spread her legs faster even if she tried.

His full body weight pressed down on top of her. Her breasts were squished up against his pectorals. Her ass cheeks, wedged onto the floor. His body was almost crushing her, dominating the woman beneath. The feeling was suffocating, but left her heart in palpitations.

Entering her, Yang delved her nails into his back. She bucked her hips toward him as he pushed down. The tongue play still ensuing, the blonde moaned into his throat. Thrusting replaced the gentle penetration, changing the groans into muffled screams.

The student on top didn't know anything about pacing. As soon as he found a steady grove, he began jack-hammering her as hard as he could. His girth scraped every inch of her pussy as it pounded her in and out without reprise.

Yang's screams became twice as loud, losing any sense of pause. She couldn't breath. Growing teary eyed, waves of pleasure washed over every part of her with each thrust, overpowering her bodily senses. Restrained so thoroughly, she couldn't budge the slightest amount. She may as well have been pinned to the floor, forced to endure the euphoric sensation consuming her.

How long had she been cumming, and how long would it last? After a few heavenly minutes longer, she stopped thinking all together, submitting to the highs of her orgasms.

Finally showing signs of slowing, the boy replaced his speed with power, slamming it inside. Altering himself, he laid his face down between her cleavage. Sliding his hands down, he grabbed the opposing sides of her ass. Squeezing them madly, he pulled her hips toward him with every forward movement. The organ swelling up inside, a thick mass pulsed down the urethra as he came into her deepest parts. No room inside, the white, syrupy liquid oozed out of the woman's now red and tender sex, falling in clumps upon the floor.

Yang's body seemed to fail her. Her arms slipped off of him and her head fell back. Breaking off the passionate kiss, she took heavy breath after breath, her body unable to settle down. The instant her wits started to return to her, the student began hammering her further, producing a chorus of refreshed lustful moans.

Back at the other end, Emerald's heart was starting to calm down. Cradled upright, the two students helped her back into a seated position.

Casting her gave downward, the pretend transfer saw something that set her insides racing all over again. The tightness of their pants had only worsened. The clean shape of their now rock hard members on full display for her.

"Listen..." One of the boys spoke up before trailing off. Eyes darting away as he scratched the side of his scalp. "Yang likes it raw, so..."

Slipping off the table with a neutral visage, the thief gave her back to the two teens. Growing silent, neither of the duo know how to approach her.

Bending over the table, Emerald held herself up with her elbows. Hiking up the hem of her skirt over the top of her ass, she flashed the boys with the stunning vista that was her soaked and aching pussy. Looking over her shoulder, she wore a playful smirk with a fair amount of flush in her cheeks.

"You two had better be good at pulling out then, huh?" She charmingly teased, enticing them passed the brink of reason.

Practically pushing one another out of the way, the first to reach their mischievous harlot immediately thereafter unzipped his fly. Grabbing his hard cock in his hand, he spread her cheeks himself, stepping in. Rather than ram it in, the man started grinding along the slit of her entrance, lubricating himself in her natural juices.

Keeping her legs straight, Emerald was able to smush the steaming rod up against herself using the heads of her thighs. She couldn't get over how hot it felt rubbing against her skin, like it would scald her if handled improperly.

Grunting with every odd pump, the teen squeezed her ass in his hands, running them up and down her smooth cheeks. His shaft in hand, he corrected the angle and breached the entrance.

Emerald could feel each fold of her pussy stretch out to accommodate the other's sex. Fervor overwhelming her, she pressed her face down onto the table.

It had been too long, far too long. She couldn't remember the name or face of the last man she let inside of her. To twist the knife, due to how close her and her team had been operating, personal satisfaction had also become a distant fantasy.

The teen wasn't rushing the experience. Rather, he took his time, steadily penetrating her little by little. More than halfway, he was reaching places her fingers never could. Grazing up against the deeper walls, Emerald had to seize her own mouth to prevent a moan. At the speed he was going, she could feel every centimeter's worth of difference as he carved further. Until finally, he fit himself all the way inside, his abdominal bumping up against her backside. Tightening and coiling around the bloated shape, she came a little, her legs trembling too hard to hide.

Her partner gave her a few seconds before proceeding. Grabbing onto her waist, he started gentle pushes, slow but deep. The feeling when his head brushed against the upper area just below her belly button, pushing in the tissue, was nothing short of tantalizing.

"F-Faster." The woman begged, still hiding her face in trepidation and embarrassment.

At the request, the boy quickened his pace. Speeding up, he settled on a much more natural tempo. The sounds of their bodies slapping against each other wasn't the only new addition. Emerald could no longer hold back her voice. She moaned into his sensual thrusts. Squeezing her chest over her blouse, she started shaking her ass to the other's movements.

Feeling her insides expand with something swelling up, an almost primal grunt came out of the man. Pulling out at once, he let out his load all over her glistening ass. White hot stripes painted her mocha skin, coming out in tapering bursts. Draining off the top, the viscous substance smeared, trickling off the sides.

As amazing as it was starting to feel, it was a good thing he finished when he did. The thief's knees were already having difficulty remaining locked up. A little longer, and she would have collapsed. She was fixated on the warmth of the liquid that dosed her. There was so much, and it was almost released directly inside of her. It was dangerous, but it was also thrilling.

Yang hadn't been given a seconds worth of rest since the night began. Carried back over to the table, she was sprawled out on her back to be more easily shared. All six hands were ravaging separate parts of her body. Groping her thighs, pussy, chest, hips, ass, and stomach, no part of her was off limits. They fought for her hungry lips. The moment one pulled back to breathe, another greedily took his place.

The boxer was in bliss. She was grinding her body however she could to accommodate their manhandling. Throughout every sloppy kiss she was moaning, gasping until what felt like her lungs emptied out. Cumming time and again to their rough touch, she didn't want it to ever stop.

Unwilling to wait any longer, one grabbed the blonde by the meat of her legs. Dragging her waist toward his edge of the table, he rammed his dick straight in. The moistness of her own excitement mixed with the gifts of her former partners let him slip right in. She gushed as he rocked her whole frame continuously.

Breaking away from another of the men's lips, Yang let out a fiery scream. It was so loud that it hurt. Skipping the ceiling, when she threw her head back, her vision flipped upside-down. Fucked on an angle, her head draped over the other side of the table, her sweaty hair reaching for the ground.

Not fond of her taking their communal lips away from him, another boy positioned himself around their shared devotee. Seizing her by the throat with both hands, he shoved his cock deep into the reaches of her mouth. Gags and chocking now replaced her prior yells and throes of passion.

Because of the position she was in, the man was able to fit his whole girth passed her lips. Her eyes started tearing up, but she was anything but suffering.

Yang loved everything that she was experiencing right now. Even with her trained throat, she had never taken one this deep. She could feel new parts of her body slowly begin to loosen up, parts that were currently being stuffed beyond belief.

The smell was intoxicating. Forced to breathe through her nostrils, she was getting the raw stench of the male sex. It was a mix of sweat, semen, and even her own juices. It was so obscene and intense. She was crazy about it all.

Feeling the woman's mouth ease up around him, if only a little, the student started to move his hips in and out. Keeping her head straight with his hands still clamped around her neck, he proceeded to violate her throat over and over.

The two separate cocks ruled over her, each moving to their own rhythm. She was a willing captive, accepting them however she could.

Her top and bottom were harshly pounded by the two. With so much force being sent up and down, her impressive bust was left bouncing back and forth, completely unrestrained.

The last member of their group joined her on top of the table. Mounting her stomach, she lid his cock between the mesmerizing mounds. He squeezed them together, sandwiching himself between her frontal meat. Still wet from all the sweat and spittle accumulated over the course of the night, no extra lubricant was required. Bucking his hips, he was able to fuck her body with ease.

Yang's chest was on fire, her throat was burning, and her pussy was experiencing an eruption of pleasure. Sometimes the man fucking her tits would brush just the right way against her nipples, so that her core tightened. When it did, the student between her legs would grunt and thrust harder. This resulted in her throat tightening, swallowing up more of the boy holding her by the head, lavishing more of his taste.

It was nights like these that Yang adored what her body could do. She loved the spell her curves put over people. Possessing a bewitching body like hers, she could turn boys into beasts, creatures with the soul desire to mark her, to claim her. It created the need inside others to dominate every part of her being, a need they could not live without. She would let them be rough, let their bodies be driven by an aggressive and boundless lust. In them trying to own her, it solidified the opposite, that her body owned them.

In these moments, she stopped being Yang Xiao Long. She wasn't a huntress, a trainee, or even a student. She was an object, an object that existed to be fucked. This was a responsibility she was happy to oblige, and always would be.

One by one, the three released themselves through her. The flood she felt hit her womb was enough to start her orgasm, everything that followed after prolonged the euphoric experience. A tingling shook her nerves from head to toe, reigning her with a sizzling ecstasy.

Feeling her jaw bob back, her tongue felt the next man's build up. Already as deep as could be, she waited as a series of pulses down the organ jettisoned his semen straight into her stomach. It was a warm, liquidy sensation all the way down.

The last one started shaking his hips faster, pressing her breasts tighter as he did. Reaching his end, he blew what left he had saved up straight between her meaty jugs. Seeping out of her cleavage on both ends, the white mess trailed down her stomach and out onto her neck.

Pulling out on all facets, they removed themselves off of her. In doing so, an emptiness took it's place, like her body was incomplete without them. Her contracting muscles started to taper down. Every part of her body was left shaking, a feeling that would come to pass. Her deep and staggered breaths slowly rose and fell with her chest. A perfectly satisfied expression stitched across her features. Yang had skipped cloud nine, she had hit the stratosphere.

Back at the other end of the building, Emerald was only now beginning to pull herself together. Despite being fully upright, she was putting most of her weight on her arms and torso. As she slid down onto the carpet, she landed with minor difficulty, her legs not listening to her in full yet. These cues seemed picked up on by the way they the boys were treating her.

The teen that had not taken her yet brought a chair over for her sake. Taking a seat, he aimed to make things easier for her as he pulled out his cock.

While he did, the other moved over. Lifting the woman up, he loaned her his shoulder as the two shifted over toward the other. As he carried her, his touch was sturdy and careful. He wouldn't let go until the other took over. It was like he was handling some object of worship.

Placing her knees around the seated student's legs, she sat down in his lap. Steadying herself, she held onto his shoulders for support. Her sex mere inches above the other's stiff shaft, she would sometimes drip onto him.

Emerald's head was in a daze. In addition, her heart refused to calm down. Before her own eyes, she was watching herself become just he same as the other, a bitch in heat.

Face to face with the boy, she could have rested their foreheads against each other if she wanted to. She could feel his breath on her neck. The sensation made her gulp. Reaching down, she started getting hands on with his meat rod, twisting it softly in her touch.

"Someones excited." She teased poorly, desperately trying to remain in control. "Why might that be?" She asked with a cunning smile. Dipping herself lower, she made certain to avoid any direct touching.

Instead of answering right away, the Beacon attendee began softly stroking her back. His hand caressed her from the tip of her spine to the small of her back. All the while, he never broke his stalwart gaze.

"Because I'll get to see your beautiful face." He addressed, brazenly.

"Pfft. Flatterer." She mocked lightheartedly, relaxing up a bit.

Rewarding his honesty, she lowered onto him all the way. Her pussy was more than happy to accept him. Reaching further and further, her knees gave out when she reached the bottom. A long whimper escaped her when she did. The front of her skirt acted as a barrier, hiding the area they were conjoined.

He was wider than the last, even if it reached a little less. Either way, she wasn't moving. Up and down no longer an option, she slowly began grinding her waist up against him. When a hand met her cheeks, he aided her in the process.

Emerald started moaning right away. She had hoped the change in position would help her crumbling resistance, but she wasn't so lucky. The angle bumped her in different areas from when she was taken from behind.

Bending down, she hid her face in the man's shoulder. She didn't want to be seen like this, especially not to a borderline stranger. She would not let them witness her face, the face of a woman who had submitted her body.

The arrival of second pair of hands caught her off guard. The other had moved closer, taking advantage of her self-imposed blackout. His touch wasn't necessarily aggressive, it was more akin to assertive. Trailing up her ribs, he started feeling up her breasts over the blouse. Rather than mimicking the other's rotating circles, he smushed and pulled them together. What men found so alluring about a woman's chest fat she could never understand.

Attacked on both sides, Emerald wasn't surprised when one of the hands occupying her front dove downward. Groping her rear, his fingers ran up and down the crack of her ass. Finding their target after a few passes, a finger delicately ringed the edges of her second hold.

A single touch was enough to make her tighten up in the front. With the deep grunt that bellowed out of the man under of her, it was safe to say he noticed.

Pulling his hand back, the trouble making boy stuck his pinky passed his lips. Bringing it back down, he repeated his movements with the now slippery digit, dancing around his mark while prolonging any real foreplay.

Emerald often played with her ass during masturbation. She had never delved deeper than the second knuckle of a finger though. Not once had she ever used a toy or anything comparable to what was currently buried into her pussy. As for how long that would remain, she felt the cutoff was nearing a close.

Pausing over the exit, the pinky slid inside. Instead of pressing it all the way in, he only pushed about halfway. Rotating in and around, it prodded deeper, moving in and out at a leisurely rate.

The sensations shooting up her backside were sublime, but her front was nowhere close to abandoned. Her clit was still rubbing against the other's lower stomach. A warm throbbing cock was adamantly spreading the natural walls that had since refused to let him go.

Removing the first finger from her behind, two others replaced it. The shock sent a jolt up her back. Latching further into the shoulder of the man who cradled her, she let out a long partially suppressed whine.

"It's okay." The girl whispered without thinking, causing both men to stop. Catching her breath for a second, she rose her head, pulling herself up a little as her hands trembled. "It's okay." She repeated for confirmation, raising her voice. "You can do it." She authorized, hoping she wouldn't need to explain the mortifying topic any further.

At the verbal go-ahead, the man behind reached into his pocket. Digging around, he pulled out a small vial containing a see through oil. Popping the cap off, he dosed his erect member. A vast amount of coating in place, he prepared her end with the remainder and took position.

The man in front had stopped moving. Allotting her time to adjust to what was about to happen, he wrapped both arms around her waist. Pulling her in firmly, he supported her upright.

Emerald's heart wouldn't calm down. When the lubed up head pressed up against her rear entrance it only worsened. The anticipation was maddening. A mixture of nerves and excitement were swelling up inside of her to the point where she couldn't take it.

The head breached her anus. She groaned like an animal as it pushed farther in. Fighting back against any compulsory resistance, she managed to allow more than a few inches of him inside. It hurt. There was no way around that. At the same time however, the pressure she felt as her body adapted around the hot shaft more than made up for it. Pulling back slightly, he tried going deeper again.

Another moan was fought back by the defiant woman. Closing her eyes, she pushed her lips shut as hard as she could to prevent any additional betrayals.

Seizing his moment, the man below her rose a hand up, caressing the back of her scalp. Fingers gently running through her mint lochs of hair, he pulled her down, crashing their lips together.

The kiss was anything but coarse. It was tender and enveloping. Her mouth no longer shut, she ended up moaning into him. The friction and she had been wearing melted. The hands that tried refusing him yielded, giving into herself as well as his creamy touch.

Their ban on intimacy seeming called off, the boy behind her took his turn. Leaning over her back, he started trailing soft pecks up the side of her neck. Landing by her ear, he nibbled onto the lobe.

Removing a hand off the other's shoulder, Emerald wrapped it around the boy's head behind her. Pushing him down closer, she longed for his taste as well. Turning her head, she started kissing him also. The two engaged in long, stretched out and passionate kisses that neither were able to recede from.

Unable to participate, the man below turned his sights lower. Sucking her nipples over her blouse, his saliva caused a transparency, revealing their perky nature from the outside. Fond of his treatment, the woman stroked his head like that of an infant, allowing him to have his fill.

This was what she had needed. More than the sex or thrill, she needed to be cherished, to have her being indulged in down to her very core. Her body longed to be treasured, to be loved. Even if it was only physically, even if it lasted for only for one night, she would settle.

All of them hungry for more, the boys started up again. One side resumed his grinding while the other pumped back and forth, slowly building a tension.

The two now fighting over her lips as though it were a forbidden fruit, Emerald was having a hard time finding when to breath. Secured tightly between them, all she had to do was sit there and enjoy it as her head was rendered a stark blank. Should could feel their shapes inside her perfectly. At times it felt too much for her, like they couldn't both fit. Yet, simultaneously, she didn't want it to stop.

In time, their movements sped up, pounding her harder. The reason wasn't rooted from domineering intent. In reality, it was to cater to her, to feed into her utmost desires until she was satisfied.

The lightheadedness she was feeling earlier had returned. Sheer pleasure vibrated all throughout her body. She had been cumming consistently since they had both taken her, but this was different. This was going to be the biggest orgasm tonight.

Both boys grunted in turn. Ever so slightly, their thrust and hip movements slowed. She was almost there. She was so close, painfully so. All she needed was one more push.

"Inside." She pleaded dangerously with a glossy stare. "Inside." She uttered again, equally breathlessly.

The two boys wrapped their arms around her torso. Their fingers clawed into her, as if they had intended to tear off the remainder of her clothes. Barely seconds apart, the pair both released inside of her.

At the injection of boiling spunk fired off inside of her, Emerald reached her climax. It filled up every interior crevice inside of her, leaving no area untouched. Her body going limp, her insides clenched down and contracted sporadically without control. If not for the two men straddling her vertically, she would have sunk into a puddle right then and there. It took a full minute for even a hint of her awareness to return to her. In a way, she didn't want it to.

Laying in one of her partner's chest, the thief was a panting and hot mess. Her hair was a wreck and sweat was accumulating out of every pore. Not the type to bask in afterglow, she tried moving with little success. Stirring every briefly still, the pair helped her up, sliding themselves out of her in the process.

With burdensome trouble, she was helped off her knees and onto her feet. Supporting her along the way, they walked her over to the table. Grabbing onto the wooden frame, she was able to hold herself up, even if she was pigeon-toed. Though seemingly unneeded, the boys watched her, just to be safe.

Emerald leaned forward. Hands making it down to her waist, she found the zipper to her skirt. With what seemed like one flick of the wrist, the fabric dropped down to the floor around her ankles.

Taking her ass cheeks in each hand, she spread them apart. Presenting herself, she showed off her twitching and gaping sex holes. Their seed was leaking out of her at both ends. Dripping, the two messes collected in a singular stain upon the floor.

The mischievous girl shot a mirthful glance over her shoulder. To her delight, both men were already starting to harden once more at her private showing. Licking her lips, the dark skinned teen smiled to herself. The night wasn't over just yet.

 **… … …**

Walking down the loud and crowded cafeteria of another dull school day, Emerald and Mercury were in the middle of a trek from one end to the other, trays in hand. Raising a hand to her mouth, the thief let loose a staggering yawn.

"Sleep much?" The taller snarked, relishing his partner's sluggish state. "Someone was out late."

Figure that out on yourself? Was what she wanted to say. So out of it, she prioritized rubbing half the side of her face instead.

"Shut up." She complained, weakly. "Your fault. Snoring." She fibbed in disjointed sentences, tossing out the first things that came to mind. Why didn't the cafeteria offer caffeine?

"Pfft. Yeah, right." Mercury brushed off the excuse, rolling his eyes.

Passing by the RWBY table, Emerald threw out a forced wave as she usually did. Exhausted as she may have been, Cinder still needed them to maintain appearances.

The girls were in the middle of a conversation. She didn't hear the start, but gathered it was about something that happened in a prior class. Regardless, they all returned the gesture with varying enthusiasm. Out of all of them, the team's buxom bruiser sent her off with a particularly friendly stare.

Noticing this, Mercury bumped the other in her ribs as they were walking passed. His action almost made her drop her entire tray all over the floor.

"Look. She thinks you're friends." He pointed out, snickering out loud as they walked away.

"We're not friends." Emerald stated perfectly clear. She was shooting out a glare at the other, as though he had accused her of some malicious slander. "We're just part of the same reading group is all."

"Huh?" The sardonic teen mouthed out. His shoulders were slacking, already losing interest.

Ignoring him, Emerald picked up her pace. Exasperated as she was, her gaze was charged a little higher than usual. A purposefulness to her stride had also become rekindled. It made sense. After all, unlike the prior days passed, she now had something to look forward to at the end of the week.

 **The End**

* * *

 _Author Notes:_

I like Emerald a lot. Unfortunately, I've noted among smut like this, she either depicted in one of two ways. She's either made to be a dominatrix or Cinder's submissive slave. Don't get me wrong, I understand why, she definitely fits the roles. That being said, I felt like there just wasn't enough of her simply enjoying herself as a horny teenager. So, I took it upon myself to correct that.

I hope you all enjoyed it to some facet.


End file.
